onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tenseki/Daiyoukai Super Oniou Guide
The first Super Oniou / Vanquish event of 2020! On GL this type of event is called "Uber", however, it has become common for GL players to call all new big events as Uber. If possible, please avoid doing this because it can cause a lot of confusion, especially for newer players. Quick Intro For people unfamiliar to introduction to Super Oniou / Vanquish type events, here is a quick intro. You can also check out the Super Onio Invasion page here on the wiki too. Your overall goal is to find & fight 50 bosses a day, try to get the rewards for finding & fighting 100 bosses, help out/leech off friends and buy everything you consider important in the exchange shop (eg, random SSR/SP, shikigami skins, icon frames, black daruma, sushi, boss packs, etc). Bosses can spawn after clearing explore, mitama or awakening/evo dungeons. Best location, however, is awakening/evo due to how easy it is to clear in a short amount of time. Any stage will do as long as you can one-shot it. Eg; attackers like SP Tamamo, Tamamo, Ibaraki or SP Ibaraki with 126~ spd can easily one-shot stages 1-6 without the need of a puller to let them move first. Can also spawn a boss by clicking the discover button once every 6 hrs. It is recommended to save up AP, plenty of jade, only use the 2.5x damage boost for soloing 5-6* bosses and use the special shiki who have damage boosts on certain days of the event. If possible try to solo 6* bosses for max amount of points, if you can’t open it up to friends but do try to secure MPV or the last hit. Absolutely don’t forget to kill the minions, not just the boss. Not killing the boss + all 5 minions before times runs out = failing and receiving 0 points. The Vanquish part of the event is just Boss Defense, ie do as much damage as possible to the boss within the time limit. For newbies, the goal is to hit the boss once then leave to get a reward. However, for more experienced players interested in ranking the goal is to max out anima for required shiki, KO the boss on days 1-6 then try to do as much damage as possible to the boss on day 7. Bosses *Super Oniou bosses are random shikigami (daruma, R, SR, SSR, SP). *5 fatigue is used to challenge the Vanquish part of the event instead of 5 AP. *Vanquish is only challengeable between 8:00 - 24:00 every day. *There is only 1 challengable boss for Vanquish, but the boss itself will change to a different shiki every day. *The HP for Vanquish bosses increase by 1mil each day. Mechanics will also change daily. On day 7 the boss will have 99,999,999 HP. Anima *Your own shikigami will have -20% ATK & DEF debuff. To raise their ATK & DEF, their individual anima levels must be raised. *At max anima level shikigami will have +30% ATK & DEF up in battle. *Anima affects both the Vanquish and the Super Oniou portions of the event. *Anima are obtained by fighting bosses. *R shiki don’t have individual anima. *Daruma bosses reward anima for collab shiki. *Daiyoukai bosses are Tamamo, Shuten, Ootengu, Ootakemaru and Orochi bosses with a "妖" icon on them. Anima for these shiki cannot be obtained from daiyoukai bosses. *Daiyoukai anima boosts ATK & DEF by +1% per level for all shiki, has max of 30 levels. It is obtained from daiyoukai bosses, maxing other anima or buying via the exchange shop. *When assisting in a friend’s boss you must do at least 10% or more damage to get an anima reward. *At the start of battles in this event, all the ATK & DEF percentages for anima and daily buffed shiki can be seen. *Anima can also be purchased from the points exchange shop. Similar to the mitama/soul shop it will have a random selection of 8 anima, it’ll auto-refresh every 2hrs or you can use 1888 points to refresh it yourself. Cost varies depending on shikigami rarity. Rewards For rewards, you more or less have to do the same things as previous events, ie; find and fight 100 bosses, be in top % and top 100 of damage dealt on the server. } |- |11-100 | |- |100-1% | |- |2%-5% | |- |5%-10% | |- |11%-15% | |- |16%-20% | |- |21%-30% | |- |31%-40% | |- |41%-50% | |- |51%-60% | |- |61%-70% | |- |71%-80% | |- |81%-90% | |- |91%-100% | |} }1/888 | 100/2000 | 1/5000 | 100/3600 |- | 3/2500 | 1/2888 | 2/6500 | 100/600 |- | 3/6000 | 100/2700 | 2/2400 | 100/2400 |- | 1/30000 | 100/1500 | 3/10000 | 1/1888 |- | 5/7000 | 100/16800 | 3/7500 | 100/900 |- | 1/17000 | 100/14400 | 2/22000 | 4888 |- | 1/72000 | 1/20000 | 100/8000 | 100/2000 |- | 1/168000 | 1/110000 | 100/6600 | 8888 |- | 1/108000 | 2/15000 | 100/12800 | 100/3000 |- | 1/120000 | 3/21000 | 100/22400 | 28888 |- | 1/300000 | 1/480000 | 1/1200000 | 1/1200000 |- | 1/900000 | 1/900000 | 1/900000 | 1/900000 |} :Note: For GL some frames or skins may be swapped for something else. Buffed Shiki Here is the list of daily buffed shiki. Unlike past Super Oniou events, there is only 1 buffed R shiki in this event. Buffed SPs and SSRs recieve a +150% ATK and DEF boost, SRs recieve a +125% boost and Rs recieve a +100% boost. Recommended Shiki/Teams Shikigami Some shiki listed will be not in the recommended teams because they fall under the terms AOE attacker and/or ST attacker. If you don't have certain listed attackers but have ones with similar skill sets, feel free to them instead. Super Oniou Depending on which shikigami have buffs on whatever days you can replace your attackers with them. It’s recommended that you should avoid using Shoyou unless you’re fighting a 4-6* boss and there are 2 or fewer minions remaining. Ranking for Vanquish If using Kamikui or Kiyohime, avoid using high-level ones to ensure Shoyou targets the boss and Ushi’s doll and not any minions. To make KO'ing the bosses easier try to max anima levels for Daiyoukai (the all shiki anima), R shiki and Shoyou on the first few days of the event. Oitsuki, fortunately, doesn’t really need a max anima level. Anima for SSRs or SPs are hard to get so if you can’t get any for Shuten, Iba or Shiranui then just use good ol’ Sanbi! References *Sanbi Teams I used for: **Ootake Vanquish: https://twitter.com/TensaiAkage/status/1153454996093992960 **Daiyoukai Vanquish: tba *Super Oniou - List of Annoying Bosses: **https://bbs.nga.cn/read.php?tid=20453282&rand=937 **https://weibo.com/2187660981/Iv5f8xnaa *Super Oniou - How to Deal with Annoying Bosses: https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404474451428246032#_0 *https://weibo.com/3654823775/Iviq4uwuF *https://kamigame.jp/陰陽師/イベント/超鬼王襲来（鬼童丸）.html Category:Blog posts Category:Event Guides